Influence
by Ilunae
Summary: Il y avait un lien très fort entre Midoriya et Bakugou.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Il y avait un lien très fort entre Midoriya et Bakugou. Tous ceux qui les connaissaient un peu avaient pu s'en rendre compte. Tous les élèves de la classe A savaient qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient donc depuis longtemps.

Il n'y avait cependant pas que cela. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils faisaient aussi attention à ce que l'autre faisait. Il était évident que Midoriya avait passait beaucoup de temps à observer son ami d'enfance. Il s'inspirait beaucoup de lui et, le copier même.

C'était aussi le cas de Bakugou. Il observait bien ce que faisait Midoriya pendant les matchs. Il s'intéressait à ses progrès. Beaucoup plus qu'à ceux de leurs autres camarades. Ils passaient même du temps à s'entraîner ensemble.

Pendant sa première année à Yuei, le seul moyen d'attirer l'attention de Bakugou avait été de lui parler de Midoriya. A la seconde où il entendait le nom de son ami d'enfance, il était prêt à écouter. C'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas.

Comme ils se connaissaient très bien, ils étaient capables de prédire comment l'autre réagirait pendant un combat. Ils ne se trompaient jamais. Cela prouvait bien qu'ils avaient pris le temps d'observer ce qu'ils faisaient. Aussi qu'ils étaient aussi obsédés l'un que l'autre.

Ils étaient aussi capable de se comprendre sans se parler pendant les matchs. Quand ils devaient travailler ensemble, ils pouvaient comprendre les plans de l'autre sans problème. Pour cette raison, ils formaient le meilleur duo de la classe A.

Malgré cela, ils avaient toujours quelques problèmes de communication entre eux. Surtout quand cela concernait leur relation. Ils avaient beau être très intelligents, ils pouvaient aussi se montrer très bêtes par moments.

Leurs camarades de classe avaient aussi remarquer qu'ils pouvaient avoir les mêmes expressions. Ce n'était pas de l'imitation. Il était évident qu'Izuku copiait assez souvent l'attitude de son ami d'enfance.

"Crève !" était ce qu'il hurlait souvent avant de se lancer dans un combat.

Beaucoup de ses camarades avaient été surpris d'entendre de tels mots sortirent de sa bouche. Lui qui était si poli d'habitude.

Pour ce qui était des expressions, aucun des deux n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte. Tous les deux posaient une main sous leur menton quand ils étaient en train de réfléchir. La seule différence était que Midoriya se mettait à marmonner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bakugou.

C'était quelque chose d'impressionnant à voir. Leurs amis avaient décidé de répertorier toutes les expressions qu'ils pouvaient avoir en commun. Il y en avait beaucoup. Cela allait à leur façon de sourire pendant un combat à leur façon de manger. Avec tout cela, il était possible de croire qu'ils étaient déjà mariés depuis des années.

Personne n'avait essayé de leur faire la remarque. Aucun des deux ne savait donc que les autres s'amusaient à leur dépends. C'était une chose que Bakugou ne devait surtout pas savoir.

Pour ce qui était de Midoriya, ce serait beaucoup moins embêtant pour eux. Il serait sans doute juste gêné d'apprendre cela. Sauf si Bakugou avait trop dépeint sur lui. C'était quelque chose que personne dans leur classe ne voulait vérifier.

Ils savaient que Midoriya pouvait se montrer agressif dans certaines situations. Comme les fois où ses amis et surtout son Kacchan, étaient en danger. Il valait mieux pour les vilains d'éviter de se mettre sur son chemin dans ce cas.

Pour ça, cela pouvait paraître normal. Il y avait d'autres situations où cela l'était beaucoup moins. Aoyama en fit l'expérience un matin. Midoriya ne s'était pas levé ce jour-là. Il n'avait sans doute pas entendu son réveil. Aoyama était donc entré dans sa chambre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Après avoir vérifier que son ami ne fut pas malade, il avait essayé de le réveiller.

"C'est l'heure de se réveiller, mon ami !" avait-il dit d'une voix douce. "On a cours aujourd'hui !"

"Fous le camp, foutu extra !" avait été la réponse de son camarade qui s'était tourné pour continuer de dormir.

Là, c'était sûr. Bakugou avait une mauvaise influence sur son ami d'enfance.

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
